A Thousand Years One Shot Collection
by KookiesandKream
Summary: Spin-off one shots that tie in with my AU finished story, A Thousand Years. AU. Read ATY first so that you can understand the oneshots! :) The sequel would take a little longer to write..so I shall satisfy you with this right now. Rated T for future chapters. First one shot is Suspian! :3
1. Chapter 1

**I know I didn't have a lot of Suspian stuff in ATY, so I'm making it up to you with the first oneshot :D Now I present to you widdle Susan, Caspian and Lucy! :D**

**The Telmarine Visitors**

"Susie can we play outside in the garden?" five year old Princess Lucy asked her older sister, the eight year old Princess Susan.

Susan would have liked to go outside in the garden – she didn't like being cooped up right now, but she shook her head, "No, Lucy. Miss Polly says that we should look neat and proper when the Telmarine visitors arrive"

Lucy pouted, "I want to go outside!"

Her older sister shook her head, "I want to go too" she admitted, "But you want Father to be proud of us, right?"

Lucy nodded eagerly, "Yes!"

"Then we should stay inside" Susan replied, "We can play with our dolls"

"Let's pretend that they're going on an adventure!" Lucy squealed.

And so the two princesses occupied themselves playing with their dolls. Susan wanted the story to be about a princess and a prince, but Lucy wanted an adventure story – so they compromised (Susan's idea, really) with a story about a prince who had to rescue a princess from a dragon. Their dolls proved to entertain them for an hour until Miss Polly walked into the princesses' play room.

"Oh, girls. The King and Queen of Telmar are here, and so is their son. Quickly, your father wants you in the throne room" Miss Polly said, ushering them out of the room and to the throne room.

A son? Susan didn't know that King Caspian and Queen Elsanndra had a son. _I wonder how old he is_, Susan wondered to herself. She made a face at the thought of a teenage prince, who acted snobbish and proud and of a boy prince just her age – who thought that girls were germs. Susan thought that idea was extremely ridiculous.

But when they entered the throne room, the prince wasn't the teenager or boy Susan was expecting. He seemed to be a few years older than her, and he had black wavy hair. He looked solemn and thoughtful. Susan also thought that he was _very _handsome. He stood between his parents, King Caspian IX and Queen Elsanndra of Telmar.

Miss Polly backed out of the room after a curtsy, and Susan and Lucy approached the dais – where their parents, King Peter the Magnificent and Queen Louise stood with the Telmarine royalty beside them.

"You're Majesties" Susan greeted them in the most grown-up voice she could manage. She curtsied and Lucy copied her.

"Susan, Lucy" King Peter greeted them, "I would like you to meet King Caspian IX, Queen Elsanndra and Prince Caspian of Telmar"

The first thought that popped into Susan's brain was: _They're not very original with their names, then_, but she and Lucy greeted them politely and with respect – and Susan used the same grown-up voice.

King Caspian and Queen Elsanndra also greeted them kindly, complimenting on their beauty and manners – to which Susan beamed. She loved compliments. Prince Caspian greeted them too, but it was quieter and perhaps – shy?

Susan didn't know any boy who was quiet – all of them were boisterous – well except for her father's advisor's son, Edmund Pevensie, but he didn't count, she doesn't even talk to him much. Only Lucy persevered in that area, but she didn't have any luck in making any progress really.

The Kings and Queens soon took part in a conversation of their own, leaving Prince Caspian, Susan and Lucy together.

"Hello!" Lucy chirped brightly, offering her hand for Caspian to shake, "I'm Lucy"

Susan watched Caspian curiously. He smiled and shook Lucy's hand, "Caspian"

_He looks better when he smiles_, Susan thought. Out loud she said, "I'm Susan"

Caspian smiled at her and Susan felt an odd fluttering in her stomach. She brushed it off, reminding herself that she hadn't even eaten a lot during breakfast, and that was the logical explanation. Susan prided herself for being logical and realistic, even at her age, where most girls imagined about fairytales and that sort.

Lucy turned to her older sister, "Can we go to the gardens now? Can Caspian come?"

Susan thought about it. No harm would be done of course, and she was also very curious about Caspian. "If it's fine with Caspian, then alright" she turned to the prince.

"Oh, it's fine with me" Caspian smiled. "Lead the way"

Susan turned to their father and caught his eye. King Peter smiled and nodded, giving them permission to leave. "Let's go then!"

Lucy led the way out of the throne room, down the halls and into the garden. She skipped ahead of Susan and Caspian, looking at the flowers, watching the butterflies and waving hello to anybody who she knew.

Susan felt oddly uncomfortable with Caspian, but she didn't know why. She was irritated at that. She wanted to know why.

"What's Telmar like?" Susan blurted out. Truthfully, she really wanted to know, but she felt that it wasn't the perfect timing right now.

"It's really nice" Caspian replied, "But Narnia seems to be nicer"

Susan grinned – something that she didn't do a lot now, because of a missing tooth – she realized it too late. She blushed and closed her mouth into a thin, close-lipped smile. "Narnia is nicer than other countries I've been too" she murmured.

Caspian looked at her curiously, "You've been to other countries then?"

Susan nodded eagerly, "Last year, Father took me for the first time ever on a state visit to the Lone Islands, and then Mother takes us for a visit every year to Archenland"

Caspian looked impressed, "So you have sailed, then?"

She nodded, "Yes. Have you?"

He shook his head, "Father doesn't like to sail at all. But I've always wanted to go sailing – maybe even reach the end of the world!"

Susan looked doubtful, "That's silly. Miss Polly says that you can't reach the end of the world. Why, the end of the world is Aslan's Country!"

"You can do anything if you believe"

"So if you believe that you could fly, then you could fly?" Susan challenged.

"You're a bit narrow-minded" Caspian remarked.

Susan flushed, "I'm only being realistic"

"How old are you?" Caspian asked, "You act like a grown-up"

Susan felt proud, "I'm eight years old" she said proudly.

"That's a little young, I'm ten years old"

"You're still young too" Susan pointed out.

"I'll be turning eleven soon" Caspian bragged.

"Well I'm turning nine soon too"

"But you can't catch up with me"

"Of course I can't, you're older and I'm younger"

"Why do you have to be so logical?"

"Because I _am _logical"

"Killjoy" Caspian muttered.

Susan scowled. She sniffed and walked briskly to catch up with Lucy, who had stopped by the rose bushes to pick a rose. She didn't like Caspian very much now.

Susan sat prim and proper a few hours later for luncheon. Miss Polly had arranged her hair prettily, and she liked it. She did though that she looked very beautiful – and she beamed happily when King Peter said so, but she didn't like it when he tweaked her nose.

She also didn't like the fact that Caspian was seated next to her. Susan was still pretty miffed when he told her that she was a 'killjoy'. She didn't really take those remarks well.

Susan was just drinking down some cold cider when she felt someone poke her shoulder. She turned around and saw Caspian about to poke her again.

"What?" she asked irritably.

"You're mad" he observed.

"What do you think?" she asked, glaring at him.

"You're mad because I called you a killjoy" he stated.

Susan scoffed slightly. She picked at a bean on her plate with her fork.

"That means you're guilty of it" he continued lightly.

Susan turned to him with a sweet smile, feeling a lot more irritated, "Caspian?"

"Yes?"

"Please, shut up"

"You look nice" Caspian blurted out.

"Thank you" Susan replied stiffly. She didn't want his compliments right now.

"I mean it, really" Caspian said.

Susan turned to look at him, "Didn't I already say thank you?"

"You still look angry" Caspian pointed out.

"That's because I am angry" Susan scoffed, she turned to her plate, missing the smiles of King Peter and Caspian and Queen Elsanndra.

"Well then, I'm sorry" Caspian said evenly, turning to his plate. "You don't have to act like some spoiled brat"

Susan felt a little bad. She also turned to her plate and felt someone poke her. This time, it was Lucy.

"He did say sorry, Suzie" she said innocently. Susan sighed.

Without looking at Caspian she muttered, "Forgiven"

"Friends?" Caspian looked at her again and smiled.

"Friends" Susan smiled back at him – forgetting about the missing tooth that is, until King Peter pointed it out.

**Haaai! :D Did you like it? :D I hope I caught both of Susan and Caspian's personalities well! Review please, I appreciate it a lot! =) Also you can send in prompts and ideas, just as long as it's related with my story, A Thousand Years.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! So this one-shot is EdxLu :3 Please review! This is a year after what happened in ATY :)**

**The First Anniversary**

It was a cold early morning in January, Lucy shivered and rolled over and buried her face onto Edmund's neck as a cold wind blasted into her face from the window. Somehow, she had forgotten to close it last night – and right now, was too lazy to do it.

"Lu?" Edmund muttered sleepily as he felt her move.

"It's cold"

Lucy felt him tighten his grip on her waist and pull her closer to him.

"Better?" Edmund asked softly.

"Yep"

Although she was still feeling sleepy – Lucy couldn't go back to sleep, at least not yet – not when Edmund's hand was drifting down her waist to her thighs.

"Edmund" Lucy muttered, "Stop that"

"Stop what, Lulu?" Edmund asked into her ear, innocently, his voice sending shivers down her spine.

"Your hand" Lucy muttered, slowly turning red, "I want to go back to sleep"

"What about my hand?" Edmund murmured, his voice husky.

Lucy rolled her eyes and turned over so that she was facing the window again. "Good night, Edmund"

"Actually, it's already morning, Lulu"

She scoffed slightly and then grinned as she remembered the date – January 22nd. "You know what day it is, right?"

"Wait, is today's Caspian's birthday? Dear Aslan, I forgot!" Edmund groaned. He wasn't faking – clearly he had forgotten.

Lucy turned to look at him incredulously, "No, his birthday's next month. Honestly, Ed, you _forgot_?"

"Forgotten what?"

Lucy rolled her eyes again, "Its January 22nd"

Edmund scrunched up his eyebrows, trying to remember what he had forgotten. It hit him. Oh. Today was his and Lucy's anniversary – first wedding anniversary really. "Oh, right. I forgot"

"It's obvious"

Edmund grinned sheepishly at his wife, "Sorry, love"

"You're forgiven if you let me go back to sleep" Lucy grumbled, turning over again. "Wake me up at eight o'clock"

"It's already six o'clock"

"Just do it, Edmund"

Most of the time – Lucy was a morning person, but she didn't exactly like the fact that Edmund forgot their anniversary. She sighed to herself as she returned to her slumber.

"Oh, Lu, don't get yourself too worked up" Jill told her best friend consolingly as they walked in the gardens together, as snow fell gently.

"It's our first anniversary, Jill" Lucy replied glumly, "And he just _forgot_"

"He'll probably make it up to you, Luce" Jill said comfortingly, "And if he doesn't – do you want me to beat him up? I'm sure Caspian would help, and your father, I could also make Eustace join if you want to"

Lucy rolled her eyes at her friend, "Jill, I don't want you, Eustace, Caspian or Father beating Edmund up"

"Just a suggestion" Jill shrugged, "So how's Susan and the baby?"

"Both of them are fine. Caspian's ecstatic that he's going to be a father, but I think Father's more excited than both my sister and Caspian about being a grandpa"

Jill laughed, "And when are _you _and Edmund planning to give King Peter an heir?" she teased.

Lucy reddened, "Maybe after a year or two" she muttered, "I'm only twenty-two"

Jill elbowed her best friend, "You know, I do think Edmund has something planned for you"

"Seriously?" Lucy raised her eyebrows, "How would you know?"

"Eustace has a loud voice" Jill replied innocently, "I heard them talking after breakfast"

"Wait, I thought I was the one who had a loud voice"

"You do have a loud voice – why, last night –"

"Jill, shut up" Lucy muttered, turning red.

"I was joking!" Jill laughed, "And you seem guilty so something really did happen –"

"Whatever" Lucy replied, still red, "Come on, let's go back to the castle"

It was late evening, and Lucy was out in the terrace of her chambers – although she and Edmund mostly slept in the same bed in his chambers, Lucy's things were still in her personal chambers. When nobody slept here – it was locked, with one key with Lucy and the other with Jill. Right now, Lucy had no plans of sleeping in Edmund's chambers.

The princess was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't feel someone wrap their arms around her waist.

"Hey Lulu"

Lucy didn't look at him; she simply ignored him, still feeling a bit of anger at him forgetting their anniversary. Even if Jill did say that he had something planned. She didn't even react when Edmund started nibbling on her earlobe.

"Edmund!" she hissed when she felt his tongue on her neck, "Stop it!"

His grip on her waist tightened, "Oh, Lucy, you're still mad, aren't you?"

Lucy nodded stiffly, and she felt Edmund grasp her shoulders and turn her around – but she didn't try to stop him. She then felt his lips on hers – and this time, she responded fiercely, wrapping her arms around his neck. Edmund's lips moved from her mouth down to her neck, kissing and nipping at the skin. She didn't pull away.

But she did move when his hands started wandering lower. "Edmund" she stammered, "I don't think we should – right now"

Edmund grabbed her chin gently so that she was looking at him. There was a short silence as they stared at each other before Lucy pulled him closer, crashing her lips onto his. After a few moments, Lucy pulled away, breathless.

Edmund smirked at her, "You don't act like you're mad"

Lucy scoffed slightly, but blushed all the same. She crossed her arms over her chest, "I'm still mad"

Edmund pulled her towards him and kissed her lips gently, "I'm sorry, Lu. I just had a lot of things on my mind" he entwined their fingers together.

"What things?" Lucy asked suspiciously.

"Well –"Edmund suddenly turned red, "Your father you know, he wants me to represent Narnia in that annual meeting – said that it'd give me some experience. He said that I should think about it"

The annual meeting, or formally called the World Meeting, was a meeting between the heads of the countries of Archenland, Calormen, Terebinthia and Galma. The Lone Islands were also represented by their Duke.

"I think you overdid the thinking" Lucy muttered.

Edmund sighed, "I'm really sorry, Lu"

Lucy looked up at him, "I suppose I can forgive you…"

Edmund grinned at her, "Will you?"

"Promise that you won't forget it anymore?"

"Promise"

"You're forgiven then"

Edmund smiled and stroked her face gently with his thumb. "If you hadn't been moping you'd have noticed the present on your table" he said in a low voice.

Lucy grinned and rushed past Edmund, running to the table in her chambers. Indeed, there was a small velvet box on it. Lucy opened it slowly and gasped at what was inside. A silver locket with an emerald heart was inside.

"It's beautiful" Lucy breathed. She gently opened the locket and was met with the sight of her own portrait. The portrait was a miniature version of the one that was Lucy's own favorite – which had burned during a fire in Cair Paravel, – luckily, no one was injured during the fire and it was put out quickly.

Lucy turned to Edmund, "How did you get this?"

Edmund shrugged, "Tracked down the artist – he had an old sketch of it, and he painted it there"

Lucy flung herself onto Edmund, hugging him. "Oh, Eddie!" she murmured, "Thank you"

When she pulled away, Edmund took the locket from her, "Let me put in for you" he murmured. Lucy turned around and moved her hair away from her neck so that Edmund could put on the necklace much more easily.

After a few moments – Lucy felt Edmund's lips rather than his fingers on her neck. She whimpered softly and turned around, capturing Edmund's lips with her own. She pulled away slightly, "Door?" she managed to get out, still panting.

"Locked" Edmund muttered, placing his lips back onto hers.

"Lucy?" a muffled voice said as someone knocked on the door. "Edmund?"

Lucy lifted her head from Edmund's chest but he pulled her back down.

"Don't bother" he mumbled sleepily.

"It could be important" Lucy replied, snatching up her nightgown that she had placed on top of the trunk by the foot of the bed. She slipped it on quickly and went to the door.

When Lucy opened it, she saw Jill standing there with her arms crossed.

"Jill?"

"Oh, good, you're alive. Just wanted you to know that Eustace ate the food"

"What food?" Lucy asked.

Jill giggled, "That was the plan I mentioned to you, but I see you and Edmund had done…other things"

Lucy blushed, "Let's skip that topic"

Her friend shrugged, "Whatever. Anyway, King Peter said that he hopes he'll have another grandchild on the way soon"

"What?"

Jill sniggered, "You really, really, really have a loud voice, Lucy"

**Hehehehe :3 I just wanted to include Jill in the ending. I totally love Jill. :D Anyways, next up is also EdxLu, cause I got reaaally inspired by Taylor Swift's song, Oh My, My (Mary's Song) AND PLOT IDEAS OMG. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Story of Us**

**Hi! So I hope you enjoy this ^_^ it's EdxLu. SUSPIAN IS COMING UP AND I'M SO EXCITED OMG :D**

Eight year old Princess Lucy trotted after her supposed friend, the ten year old Edmund Pevensie in the garden. Edmund had been trying to shake her off for a while – he didn't like to spend all his time with girls. The friendship was slightly one-sided, with Lucy being the friendly one.

"Edmund!" she called to him.

Edmund rolled his eyes and kept walking. He didn't look back at his "little shadow" – as what King Peter called Lucy, due to following Edmund everywhere. Lucy had taken quite a liking to Edmund, although no one knows why.

Finally, Lucy was able to catch up with him, but she was gasping a bit.

Edmund turned to her and glared, "Go away"

Lucy pouted, "Why?"

"Lucy, is it so hard to get that I want to be alone?"

Lucy looked a bit sad, "Sorry" she said in a small voice.

Edmund sighed and started to walk off, but soon, he heard footsteps behind him. He mentally groaned and turned around. Lucy was still walking and almost bumped into him.

"Lucy" he hissed, "Go away or else I'll push you into the rosebush"

Lucy's eyes widened, "You wouldn't do that!"

"I will if you don't leave me alone!" Edmund threatened.

But Lucy continued after him – although a bit reluctantly. And she realized years after that he didn't continue his threat – he didn't even push her into anything.

* * *

Four years later, Lucy had grown quite a bit on Edmund, and he treated her more nicely – and they turned out to be rather good friends. They spent almost every hour together after lessons that King Peter and Edmund's father, Lord Pevensie, joked that they would fall in love and get married.

Right now, Lucy had persuaded Edmund into a game of truth and dare. Edmund didn't really want to play that game – but Lucy hung the threat of him breaking the vase in her room a few days ago so he had to agree.

"Truth or dare?" Lucy asked him now.

"Truth" Edmund replied in a bored voice, sitting cross-legged on the floor of Lucy's bedroom.

"What do you think of me?"

Edmund looked at Lucy once – still wearing the bored look, and said in a monotone, "Stubborn, annoying, evil and…pretty"

Lucy blushed slightly and nodded. "Okay, your turn"

Edmund rolled his eyes, "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

Edmund noticed the light blush on her cheeks and smirked to himself, "Why are you blushing?"

"What?"

"You heard me, Lu"

"I'm not blushing!" Lucy replied defensively, but her cheeks were still red.

Edmund snorted, "Whatever, Lu"

They continued the game – Edmund managing to make Lucy do a few embarrassing things until Lucy got a little fed up.

"Truth or dare?" she asked Edmund.

"Dare" Edmund replied.

An idea came into Lucy's mind. She bit her lip, licking it slightly. Of course she wouldn't let him do it – but, she hesitated before saying with a forced smirk, "I dare you to kiss me"

"What?" Edmund gaped at her.

Lucy crossed her arms over her chest, "You heard me" she said smugly.

Edmund got a resigned look on his face and nodded weakly. He leaned in and his lips were only inches away from hers when she jumped up, sticking her tongue out at him. Edmund almost fell flat on the floor.

"I'll get you for that, Lu!" Edmund called to her as she ran out of the room. He stood up and ran after her – passing by King Peter and Lord Pevensie, who were chuckling.

"You can't get me!" Lucy called over her shoulder.

"My legs are longer!" Edmund shouted after her. Indeed he was gaining on her and then caught up with her, pulling her down to the floor and tickling her.

Lucy started to giggle. She couldn't take it when anybody tickled her – and now she was gasping for breath. "Stop – it – Edmund!"

Edmund smirked at her, "Sorry, Lu, but no, I won't"

And he proceeded to tickle her again.

* * *

It was two years later when Lucy turned fourteen that Edmund started to look at her as more than a childhood best friend. Of course, he always thought she was pretty – but now, she was downright beautiful. He didn't know how to tell her though – he thought that Lucy only looked at him as a best friend – as an older brother.

They were in the balcony and Edmund caught himself staring at Lucy as she read a letter.

After turning his attention to the grounds below them, Edmund heard Lucy giggling. He looked at her, "What?"

Lucy was still giggling, "Nothing"

He raised an eyebrow at her, "What's so funny?"

"It's not really that funny" Lucy admitted, "It's just a little…sweet"

Edmund looked at the letter in her hand and felt as if cold ice was being poured down his back. Was it possible? A courtship letter for Lucy?

"Give me that!" Edmund abruptly grabbed the letter, catching Lucy by surprise. They fought over it for a few seconds until Edmund had it far from her grasp and read it quickly, his anger and jealousy mounting every second.

After he finished reading it, he tossed the letter back to Lucy, "You're not going to entertain him" Edmund said firmly.

"And why is that?" Lucy asked defiantly.

"Because – because – because I don't like him!" Edmund replied.

Lucy rolled her eyes, "You haven't even met him!"

"I don't care" Edmund rolled his eyes, "You're not going to entertain him"

Lucy stared at him for a few seconds before she burst out into giggling again.

Edmund gaped at her, wondering if all teenage girls were like this. "What is it this time?"

Lucy continued to giggle and Edmund was getting exasperated by the second. Suddenly, impulsively, he pulled Lucy towards him and placed his lips over hers.

Lucy almost gasped when she felt Edmund's lips on hers. After getting her bearings, she started to kiss him back, putting her hands on his neck, pulling at his hair slightly. Edmund pulled away a few moments later, breathless. Lucy knew she was breathless too – and was probably blushing.

She started to giggle again and Edmund grinned at her.

"I knew it" she said, giggling, "You're jealous!"

Edmund reddened and scowled, "And what if I am?" he pulled her closer.

"Well" Lucy smiled slightly, her hands still around his neck, "I'm rather flattered"

"You are?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

Lucy bit her lip slightly, "Well…maybe – because, the reason I kept tagging along with you ever since we were children was that – was that I had a rather big crush on you" she grinned sheepishly.

It was Edmund's turn to laugh. He grinned and stroked Lucy's cheek gently, "I love you, Lucy" he whispered softly.

Lucy smiled back, "I love you too"

They both leaned in and their lips met half-way. Edmund's hands went to her waist, pulling her closer.

King Peter stood silently by the door, smiling slightly. It had been a year since Lord Pevensie died – but Edmund had remained in court, and now he realized why. He never really thought that Lucy and Edmund would fall in love, but here they were, professing their love and kissing. He slipped away quietly, trying not to disturb the two. He had already considered the thought that Edmund would be his future son in law, and he rather liked that idea.

Yes, he liked it very much.

* * *

"Oh Aslan – Lucy – you're overreacting!" Edmund hissed at Lucy as he followed her into her chambers. It had only been a few months since Edmund had started to court her – and now, it seemed to be the beginning of their first fight.

"I'm overreacting?!" Lucy's voice rose ever so slightly.

"Yes!" Edmund told her, slamming the door behind me.

Lucy winced slightly but stood her ground, "She was flirting with you! And you seemed to be enjoying it so much"

"Lucy, Anne and I are just friends – nothing more" Edmund replied fiercely.

"Oh yes – _friends_" Lucy replied sarcastically, "So Anne's just a _friend _who flirts with you – and you don't mind!"

"Stop overreacting!"

"I'm not overreacting!"

"Yes you are – why can't you just understand that Anne and I are just friends?"

"Because obviously" Lucy hissed at him, "She likes you as more than as a friend and you don't seem to understand!"

Edmund glared at her – and the intensity of the glare frightened Lucy a little. "So what do you mean – I can't be friends with girls other than you and Jill?"

"That's not what I mean!" Lucy snapped, "You don't seem to understand!"

"I understand, Luce" Edmund sneered at her, "You don't control me"

Lucy stared at him, "I didn't say I controlled you! It's that just –" she trailed off slightly, "- look, I know that you and Anne had a thing before!"

"You mean you don't trust me?"

"I trust you but – but" Lucy's voice broke, "I don't want to lose you" she whispered.

Edmund's face softened and he walked towards Lucy. "Lucy" he murmured, pulling her into his arms, "You won't lose me, Lulu" he whispered into her ear.

"I'm just – just scared – there are so many more girls better than me out there for you" Lucy murmured into his shirt so softly, that Edmund could barely hear her.

Edmund pulled away softly and pushed Lucy's chin up gently, so that her eyes met his. "Lucy, I promise you that you will never be replaced by anyone – never" he whispered, leaning in and kissing her lips gently, "You're better than any of those other girls"

Lucy sniffled slightly, "I'm sorry for overreacting"

Edmund smiled, "I understand, Lulu"

They stared at each other for a few moments until Lucy's gaze dropped down to Edmund's lips and she leaned in. Edmund's lips met her half-way.

"Hey, Luce, you left your tiara in the ballroom – oh"

Edmund and Lucy broke apart and saw a red Jill Pole – but she was also smirking slightly.

"Sorry" Jill snickered before composing herself, "I'll leave you two lovebirds alone now"

She closed the door softly and Edmund turned to Lucy, grinning, "I love you, Lulu"

"I love you too, Ed"

* * *

Of course, a few years after that, Edmund left with other knights to fight the Lady of the Green Kirtle, and the whole Edmund, Lucy and Marjorie affair started, but if you've read the story, A Thousand Years, you would know that Edmund and Lucy found each other again – and were definitely much in love.

"Edmund!" Lucy – now twenty five years old – ran to her husband, grinning broadly. Edmund was talking with his cousin, Eustace, and quickly excused himself and walked over to Lucy.

"What's your news, love?" Edmund asked her, after kissing Lucy in greeting. (Eustace muttered something about public displays of affection and then walked off – probably to find Jill or somebody that shared his views on public displays of affection)

"How'd you know I have news?" Lucy's eyes twinkled with excitement.

"It's rather obvious, Lucy" Edmund replied.

"Well" Lucy looked at him coyly, "I've been having cravings of grapes lately"

Edmund raised his eyebrows, "You do?"

"Mhmm" Lucy smiled, "And then my courses ran a bit late…and Miss Polly called for the court midwife"

Edmund blinked a few times. Was Lucy really implying what he thought she meant?

"And?" Edmund asked.

Lucy leaned in and kissed Edmund's lips gently, then trailing her lips to his cheek, then to his ear, nibbling on it gently before whispering, "You're going to be a father" she pulled away and looked at him.

Edmund stared at her. "I am?" he stuttered out.

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Yes"

Edmund grinned and kissed Lucy's lips fiercely, pulling away a few seconds later. "That's wonderful, Lucy" he whispered.

Lucy nodded and leaned her head on his shoulder, "I love you, Edmund"

"I love you too, Luce, you and our baby" Edmund's hand went to her still flat stomach, stroking it gently.

Life was definitely good for Edmund.

* * *

After Lucy's first pregnancy, she had three more, and all of their children grew up healthy. Of course, like most relationships, Lucy and Edmund's wasn't perfect – they had a fair few fights (but Edmund still never pushed her, unlike what he said when they were children) and arguments – and one fight lasted for an entire month.

After King Peter died, they ruled Narnia together, as King Edmund the Just and Queen Lucy the Valiant, ruling their nation well.

Another part of Lucy and Edmund's love would be told in another story – but both of them lived long – enjoying their last few years with their children and grandchildren.

But right now, the beginning of the story of their love life is finished being told, and the next part shall be told soon.

**Hey :D So how was it? It's the looongest one I've ever written! :D Lol and PopRockShawty deja vu? O.o LOL XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Haai! So this one is Suspian again :D I've been trying to make a Jill/Eustace but nothing's coming to mind ._. Ideas please? Anyway, this one is based on something from Reign :3 Enjoy!**

**Tradition and Archery**

Ten year old Princess Susan sighed in annoyance. She didn't really get this Telmarine tradition – try as she might. She didn't understand why her bethrothed – Caspian – had to be blindfolded and guess which voice was her's.

King Peter and King Caspian IX had signed this new treaty only two weeks ago, and although Susan didn't like Caspian in that way – at least, no yet – she knew that she would love him eventually. Such is the life of a princess.

"There you are dear" Miss Polly finished brushing Susan's hair. "Now, where has that sister of yours' got to?"

Susan shrugged, "She said that she wanted to see Edmund"

Miss Polly chuckled, "Has she made any progress in befriending him?"

Susan giggled, "Not yet – but Lucy will charm him eventually. Father said so. Nobody can avoid Lucy's charms"

"Indeed" Miss Polly nodded, "Both of you get if from your father, I assume"

"Well" Susan said thoughtfully, "He is King Peter the Magnificent"

"So he is, dear" Miss Polly smiled, "Now off you go. Prince Caspian's waiting"

Susan hopped off her chair and walked to the garden, where the whole Narnian delegations and the court of Telmar were gathered.

"Her Highness, Princess Susan of Narnia!" the herald called as she walked down the path, looking for her father or mother – or even Lucy. She finally spotted Lucy a few feet away, sitting on a stool…with a bandaged foot? Edmund stood next to her, scowling slightly at the girl next to him, but there was also a tiny bit of concern on his face.

King Peter walked over to his eldest daughter and took her hand. He noticed her looking at her younger sister, "Lucy tripped down the stairs and sprained her ankle" he said in a low voice, "Edmund Pevensie caught her, but he fell over too"

Susan nodded and King Peter led her to the middle of the green, where Prince Caspian sat on a chair, already blindfolded.

Susan stood next to her father while a few speeches were said. She tried to listen, honestly she did, but she thought it was very boring. After another few remarks, Caspian was helped to stand up from his chair and half a dozen girls – daughters of Telmarine nobles – walked in.

Susan looked back at King Peter and he nodded encouragingly, signaling for her to begin. Susan cleared her throat, "Caspian"

Caspian turned to the sound of her voice, but the other girls started calling him too and he got confused.

"Caspian" Susan repeated, in a much louder voice.

But instead of going towards her, Caspian went in the other direction. Susan was annoyed at this, honestly, can't he recognize her voice?

"Caspian!" Susan called to him, she was very annoyed now.

After a few minutes, Susan was about to give up and give him the exact directions to locate her when Caspian turned to her.

Susan rolled her eyes slightly, earning a few amused smiles and giggles from the crowd, "Caspian" she called to him.

"Su?"

"No, it's the monster living under your bed" she replied sarcastically.

The crowd laughed, and King Peter gave his oldest daughter a grin and a wink.

"That confirms that you are Susan" Caspian said.

Susan rolled her eyes again, "Congratulations"

King Caspian IX laughed, "I believe Princess Susan is a little annoyed, son – she'd be hoarse sooner or later"

Caspian took off his blindfold and blinked a few times. Indeed, it was Susan standing in front of him, looking very annoyed.

He grinned sheepishly, "Hello, Su"

Susan rolled her eyes again, earning another round of laughter from the crowd. King Caspian IX knew that they surely would be entertained with their future king and queen.

Susan expected that she would be hoarse in a day or two – but no, her voice was as normal as possible. Lucy had to stay in bed for a week, due to her sprained ankle. Susan thought that it was rather nice of Edmund for him to catch her little sister like that.

Queen Louise had wanted to go back to Narnia immediately, but King Peter had decided to stay for two more weeks in Telmar. Due to Lucy being in bed, Susan didn't have any playmates – save for Caspian – but he was twelve, and his idea of fun was very much different from Susan's, although she did like to spend time with him.

So Susan spent her times in the archery range. Even at the young age of ten, Susan was a good archer, and King Peter gave her the bow and arrows of her aunt, Princess Susannah. The arrows barely ever missed their target, and Susan was very proud of it.

She was currently admiring the arrow she had just shot – it had hit dead center – when abruptly, another arrow was shot right next to hers. Susan turned around and saw Caspian striding towards her with a Telmarine crossbow, a smug look on her face.

"That wasn't a bad shot" Susan commented as he joined her.

"Indeed" Caspian replied, "Give me a target" he grinned at her.

Susan observed the surroundings in front of them, looking for a hard target; she chose an acorn that hung high overhead. She pointed at it, "That acorn"

Caspian squinted at it, "That?"

"Are you going to back out?" Susan raised her eyebrows at him.

"Nope" Caspian replied, he aimed his crossbow at the acorn but Susan stopped him.

"Your aim's a little off" she told him, adjusting it gently. Susan was very well aware how close she was with Caspian now, but she brushed it off. She stepped back.

Caspian shot an arrow and it grazed the acorn slightly, missing it only by an inch.

"Not bad" Susan complimented, "But maybe I could do better"

"Give it a try, then" Caspian said.

Susan nodded and aimed her arrow at the acorn, squinting at it slightly. She let her arrow loose and watched as it impaled the acorn and it fell to the ground.

Caspian stared at her, "How did you know how to shoot so well?"

Susan shrugged modestly, "I started when I was four, while I was watching Father in the archery ranges in Narnia"

"Well, you are a fine archer"

Susan smiled proudly, glad that she didn't have any missing teeth this time, "Thank you"

Caspian offered her his arm, "Come on, we should get back to the castle"

Susan nodded and accepted his arm, "You're right"

As they walked back to the castle, Susan thought that maybe – just maybe – she would fall in love with Caspian a little sooner than she would have expected. He was very nice, except that he had a temper and was cocky sometimes, and he looked to be the type that was smart too – but Susan hadn't delved into that area of personality yet, but she knew that he would probably be smart.

She would love to live in this Telmarine castle, and maybe being Caspian's future wife wouldn't be so bad after all. Maybe she'd love it.

She grinned to herself as she skipped a little – something that she hadn't done when she was little. She would have continued if Caspian didn't comment about it, and he earned a glare from her after that.

**Hey! So I hope you enjoyed it! ****J****Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Carrots and Turkish Delight**

Edmund sighed in exasperation as two year old Peter shook his head stubbornly. Lucy had wanted to spend time away from court, and they decided to go to their manor in Lantern Waste. They didn't bring the usual fussy entourage, including Peter and Suzanne's governess, as Lucy wanted to spend her time really taking care of her own children.

Now, Lucy was taking a nap and Edmund was saddled with the task of feeding his two year old hyperactive son. One year old Suzanne was already taking her nap in her crib in the opposite room.

"Pete, come on, I know you hate carrots, but if you don't eat them, your mother will have my head" Edmund pleaded with his son, waving the spoon of carrots in front of Peter temptingly.

Peter shook his head defiantly, "No!"

"Peter, eat your carrots" Edmund repeated, now a little more sternly.

"Bad – carrots!" Peter shook his head again, "Evil!"

Edmund now raised an eyebrow, wondering if Eustace had taught Peter this, "Carrots are evil?"

Peter nodded, "Not 'ealthy!"

"Who thought you that?" Edmund asked his son, trying not to laugh.

Peter looked at him innocently, "Uncle Useless"

Useless, was of course, Eustace. Aside from the fact that Eustace's name wasn't the easiest to pronounce, Jill had taught Peter to call her husband, 'Uncle Useless', as a sort of joke.

"Uncle Eustace is wrong, Peter" Edmund said, "Carrots are healthy, now please be a good boy and eat"

Peter shook his head again, "No"

"You can have an extra hour of playtime if you eat them"

The boy looked at his father and nodded reluctantly. Edmund grinned triumphantly and fed his son a spoonful of the mashed carrots – only to have them spat back onto his face.

Edmund spluttered slightly, and Peter started to laugh. Edmund wiped the carrots off his face and sighed, "We're not going to get anywhere with this, aren't we?"

He stood up and then lifted Peter, balancing him on his hip, "Come on Pete, let's just go look for something in the kitchen"

"Yay!" Peter clapped his hands, grinning broadly.

Edmund smiled, and then looked stern, "Don't tell your mother, alright?"

Peter nodded solemnly, "No tell Mummy. I pwomise, Daddy"

"Good" Edmund nodded and carried him down the stairs quietly and slipped into the kitchen. Luckily – nobody was there. He assumed that the cook was out marketing. He set Peter down on the table, telling him not to jump down firmly and opened the cabinets, looking for food that the toddler wouldn't turn down – or spit into his face.

"Want mashed potatoes, Pete?" Edmund asked him as he saw the potatoes.

No was Peter's stubborn reply and Edmund kept searching…until he found the sweets cabinet. Edmund knew that Peter would always get more hyperactive than normal whenever he eats candies, so he wisely decided to close the cabinet until…

"Candy!"

Edmund groaned to himself. He turned to look at Peter, "Mummy says no candy, Peter"

"But I want candy, Daddy!" Peter pleaded with him, "Pwease?"

Peter had mastered the puppy dog eyes that looked so much like Lucy's – and almost everybody at court knew that Edmund couldn't resist Lucy's puppy dog eyes. And it was quite a coincidence that Peter had Lucy's eyes too.

"Nope" Edmund replied firmly.

"But…Daddy…" Peter started to sniffle and his eyes filled with tears, another trait from Lucy.

Edmund stared at his son in disbelief. His firmness was crumbling with every sniffle. Finally, he sighed, "Fine, but just one"

Peter's tears subside and he gave a triumphant squeal of 'yay'! Edmund hesitated slightly before grabbing the box that held the Turkish delights.

As Peter grabbed one Turkish delight and stuffed it into his mouth, Edmund warned him again about not letting Lucy know this certain mischief they've gotten in.

"Yes, Daddy"

Edmund grinned at him and bit into another Turkish delight himself, "I suppose you know how to keep a promise"

"Boys, can you please tell me why there's mashed carrots on the floor in Peter's bedroom?" a stern voice floated from the door.

Edmund looked up and jumped. Lucy entered the kitchen, holding Suzanne. She raised her eyebrows at the two of them and surveyed the scene in front of her. Sweets cabinet was open, box of Turkish delights on the table with half of them gone, and her son and husband with matching guilty looks on their faces.

"Turkish delight instead of carrots for lunch, Ed?" Lucy shook her head, bouncing Suzanne slightly. "That's not really healthy"

"Carrots aren't 'ealthy!" Peter said. "Uncle Useless said so"

Lucy giggled, "Well, I think Uncle Useless is wrong, right Edmund?" she looked over at Edmund.

"Yes" Edmund agreed hastily.

"Right. Now do please explain why Peter's mouth is stuffed with Turkish delight?" Lucy's face was half-amused and half-stern.

Edmund shifted guiltily and shot his wife a sheepish smile, "He didn't want to eat the carrots…so we went down here to look for food. And we didn't find anything good enough to eat except for Turkish delight so…"

Lucy sighed and turned to Peter, "Why didn't you want to eat carrots, Peter?" she asked gently.

"'cause they're evil" Peter replied simply, grabbing another piece of Turkish delight but Edmund took it away from him.

"I think that's enough, Pete" Edmund said, popping the Turkish delight into his mouth instead.

Lucy rolled her eyes and set Suzanne down onto the floor. Suzanne, with wobbly legs, wobbled over to Edmund and clung to his leg. Edmund laughed and picked her up, settling her onto his lap.

Lucy smiled, "I suppose I can let this slip…"

"Please?" Edmund looked at her pleadingly, trying – and failing – to copy her puppy dog eyes.

Lucy snorted, "Edmund, you can't pull those eyes. Only I can"

"And Peter" Edmund added.

Lucy smiled slightly, "Well, he _is_ my son…"

Edmund stared at her incredulously, "I helped!"

"Helped what?" Lucy looked slightly confused for a few seconds until she realized what Edmund meant. She giggled and blushed, "I don't think that's an appropriate topic, Ed"

Edmund winked at her, "I'll shut up, then"

Peter looked at his father with wide eyes, "What you mean by helped, Daddy?"

Edmund chuckled slightly, "You'll know when you're older, Pete"

Suzanne tugged on Edmund's sleeve, "Daddy, sleep?" she yawned slightly.

"She woke up before naptime was over" Lucy informed him, "Can you tuck her in, Ed?"

Edmund nodded, "Of course, love" he stood up, balancing the sleepy Suzanne on his hip.

"Thanks, Ed" Lucy leaned and kissed him on the cheek, and then did the same to Suzanne. She cast a glance at Peter, "Meanwhile, I have to deal with somebody…"

Peter gulped and looked at his father, "Daddy!"

Edmund shook his head with amusement, "Sorry, Pete, I can't stop your mother from doing anything…"

Lucy grinned, "Of course you can't" she turned to Peter, "Come on young man, we have to discuss your punishment"

Peter gave Lucy his puppy-dog eyes again but his mother shook his head, "That won't work, Pete"

And in the end, Peter got an early bedtime, and so did Edmund too.

**Right…so was it alright? I know it's a lot shorter so tell me what you think! Please review! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Baby-Sitting (Why Carrots are Evil) **

Eustace sat on the couch, reading another one of his books, _The Government of Narnia: The New Updated Version_ when he heard the door open and light footsteps, indicating the arrival of Jill. But then, he heard another childish voice, say, "Uncle Useless!"

Eustace mentally groaned, realizing that the voice belonged to his godson, Peter. Although Eustace was very much honored to be godfather and he liked Peter enough, Peter was exactly the opposite of Eustace, or more exactly, the tinier version of Edmund, but who looked like Lucy.

He felt somebody climb into the couch next to him, and the next thing he knew was that a blonde haired little boy peering up at him.

"What you reading, Uncle Useless?" Peter asked innocently.

Eustace sighed in annoyance, "A book"

"Bowing" Peter replied, trying to scramble into Eustace's lap. "Tell me a story, Uncle Useless"

Eustace sighed and turned his head to look at Jill. Jill raised her eyebrows and shrugged, as if implying that Eustace would be the one taking care of Peter.

"What story?" Eustace asked Peter grumpily.

"Rabbits!" Peter clapped his hands. Somehow, Peter was obsessed with rabbits, and he even had a small stuffed rabbit that one of the lady fauns knitted for him. Eustace thought that this obsession was akin to going down the bend.

Eustace sighed again, "Very well. Once upon a time….there was a rabbit named…."

"Peter!" Peter squealed, "Name the rabbit Peter, Uncle Useless!"

Eustace sighed at the very much annoying nickname, "Fine. There was once a rabbit called Peter, and he lived in a burrow near the woods. He had a friend named – "

"Useless!" Peter interrupted again, "He has a fwend named Useless!"

Jill smiled at her godson, amused at the annoyance he was currently giving Eustace. "And what animal was Useless, Peter?" she asked.

Peter thought it over, "A skunk!"

Eustace stared at Peter while Jill burst out laughing. "A skunk?" he repeated.

Peter nodded seriously, "Yes, a skunk"

"Well, Peter the Rabbit was a very bad rabbit" Eustace continued, a little sourly, "He refused to eat his food, and his mother said that if he didn't eat his food, the evil carrots would get him"

Peter stared at him, wide-eyed, "Mummy says that cawwots aren't evil"

"Don't believe her" Eustace replied seriously, "Carrots are very evil"

Jill snorted in the corner.

"But Peter didn't listen to his mother, and one night, he heard something rustling in his room"

Peter gasped, hanging on to every word Eustace was saying. "What 'appened?"

"It was a carrot! She had a very mean face and she grabbed Peter the Rabbit" Eustace said, grinning evilly. "And you know what the carrot's name was?"

"What?" Peter asked curiously.

Eustace smirked at Jill, "The carrot's name was Jill"

Jill spluttered indignantly in the corner but Eustace ignored her, and so did Peter, who was listening avidly at his godfather's story, one of the rare times when he had a long attention span.

"Jill was a very evil carrot, and she wanted to eat Peter" Eustace snickered slightly. "But then, Useless the Skunk came in!"

"What did he do?" Peter asked excitedly.

"Well" Eustace grinned, "He saved Peter the Rabbit from Jill the Carrot, and Peter became a good boy after that. The End"

"Yay!" Peter squealed. He jumped down from Eustace's lap and ran to the other room, squealing something about rabbits, skunks and evil carrots.

"Jill the Evil Carrot?" Jill asked her husband flatly, "Really?"

Eustace shrugged, "You like vegetables"

Jill snickered, "At least I'm not a _skunk_"

Peter returned from the other room, with parchment and a quill. "I draw rabbits, skunks and carrots!" he announced.

"You know" Jill said wisely, shooting Eustace an innocent look, "He won't eat carrots anymore now that you've told him that story"

Eustace snorted, "Who cares?"

* * *

Three weeks later, it had been a few days after the whole mashed carrot – kitchen raid – Turkish delight incident, and Edmund, Lucy, Suzanne and Peter were together in the sitting room. Edmund was holding a sleepy Suzanne in his arms while Lucy chattered softly, trying not to wake Suzanne from her sleepy haze. Peter was drawing on the floor.

"Mummy! Daddy!" Peter whisper-shouted, having been instructed to not be too noisy, "Look what I draw!"

Lucy turned to smile at him, "What is it, sweetheart?"

Peter toddled over to his parents, carrying his piece of paper. "Cawwots" he said proudly.

"Carrots?" Edmund repeated, trying not to laugh.

Peter nodded, "Evil cawwots! Good skunk!"

"Skunk?" Lucy raised her eyebrows.

"Useless the Skunk!" Peter said excitedly, "He saved Peter the Rabbit from Jill the Evil Cawwot!"

Lucy giggled, "Who told you that, Peter?"

"Uncle Useless!"

Edmund grinned at Lucy, "Told you he said that, you lose the bet, Lulu"

Lucy snorted, "I think the bet was a more win-win situation"

Edmund turned to Peter, "Was Uncle Useless the one who told you carrots were evil?"

Peter nodded, "Cawwots are very evil"

"What makes them evil, Pete?" Edmund asked, grinning.

Peter looked thoughtful, "Well, Uncle Useless only said that cawwots with the name Jill are evil"

Lucy laughed softly, "And why was the skunk named Useless?"

"Because I wanted to name the skunk after Uncle Useless!" Peter replied brightly.

"I reckon the skunk was named after Eustace because he smells bad" Edmund said under his breath, but it was still overheard by Lucy.

"Edmund!" she reprimanded him, she then turned to Peter, "But I think carrots are in your stomach now, Peter"

Peter stared at his mother, horrified.

"The soup had carrots in it, Pete" Edmund informed his son.

Peter screamed and ran out of the room, "I'm going to be evil!"

Lucy sighed, "Come on, Eddie. Let's put these two into bed" she stood up.

Edmund stood up too, careful not to disturb Suzanne, who was already deep in her slumber. "I'll put Suzie in the nursery, love"

Lucy nodded, "Thanks, Ed"

It had seemed, that Peter had hid himself under his bed, scared that he was going to turn into some sort of evil half-man, half-carrot, although nobody knew why. Somehow, Peter had probably imagined that Jill the Evil Carrot was half-woman and half-carrot, which amused the both of his parents. Lucy finally coaxed him out and assured him that he was not going to turn into a carrot, and successfully tucked him into bed.

* * *

"Say, Useless" Edmund grinned at his cousin, using the nickname his son called his godfather, "Would you mind if you tell me the story about Peter the Rabbit, Useless the Skunk and Jill the Evil Carrot?"

Eustace flushed slightly, "Nope"

"Oh come on!" Edmund laughed, "Just one question: What in Narnia happened that you became Useless the Skunk?"

"Oh, shut up"

**Hi! So was it alright? ****:D****I hope you liked it! Please review! I appreciate them a loot!**


End file.
